


The Hothead's Girl

by ofathena



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, a mood, also her best friend is rosalie, because rose is MY WIFE, like in every twilight cullen based/werewolf based fic i write, o/c is a bit of a dumbass, which is ofc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofathena/pseuds/ofathena
Summary: Fin is new, in danger and knows more than she should. Paul Lahote can't get her out of his head.





	1. one - fin

There was a lot that they didn’t tell you about moving to one of the rainiest places in America. One of those things was that you would have to deal with the insane wildlife of the nearby Hoh Rainforest and that if you were an aspiring photographer, you would have to hide in a tree to avoid being eaten by wolves bigger than most bears. But their size wasn’t what fascinated Serafina Noel, it was the fact that these wolves interacted like none she had ever seen before. Fin had studied pack animals in depth with her father, who routinely microchipped and tracked Arctic wolves in Canada and she knew this was not a typical pack. There was an alpha, that was clear to Fin as she slid the camera strap over her head, barely daring to breathe lest one of them spot her, he was large and black and snarled at the smaller wolves on occasion and it was clear he was in charge.

But other than that, they didn’t hunt, they didn’t stalk prey and there were no females. That was what stood out to her the most. No females meant no breeding and that meant no pups. Once she was sure that they were gone, Fin began to wriggle down the tree, landing heavily on the compact dirt. The sun was just coming over the trees and Fin began to curse, she was so going to fucking late. Pushing herself into a jog, Fin hurried towards where she had parked her car, a small, shitty hatchback that was her older brother’s until he had moved across the Pacific to Australia and never looked back.

She was almost in the silver vehicle when she heard it. Fin almost didn’t stop but her curiosity was peaking after seeing the wolves. Glancing over her shoulder, Fin almost did a double take. The red-haired woman standing near to the tree Fin had hidden in was strikingly pretty. Fin had never seen a woman as beautiful but there was something about her that made Fin close the few feet between her and her car. She opened the door, saw movement in the reflection of the window and before she could slip inside, felt cold fingers around her wrist.

Before she could think, Fin brought her elbow up into something hard, knocking the fingers away and she threw herself into the driver’s seat, locking the car doors. She shoved the key into the ignition, before backing out of the park, barely glancing back to see the red-haired woman staring at her, fury decorating her features. 

“Nice try bloodsucker,” Fin muttered, giving the redhead the finger as she put her foot down.

Fin pressed the second number on her speed dial and waited for the familiar voice to pick up. When it rang through, Fin muttered a curse. Fucking Bella never did pick up her phone did she? Fin pursed her lips, indicating to turn onto the road leading to Forks, where her dad had decided they would be residing until he’d had his fill of the wolves in the Hoh. Fin and Bella had met through Cairo, a mutual friend back when Bella lived back in Phoenix and Fin had been briefly based there. Though Cairo and Bella had been closer, Fin had remained friendly with Bella when she moved and had even been told the same as Cairo, that Bella was dating a vampire. This was with the utmost severity, both knew the terms and knew that they should never speak of it to anyone else.

Fin slammed on the breaks with a squeak of fright as one of the wolves from before darted across the road in front of her. Fin swore, smacking a hand against the wheel and praying she had just startled the creature instead of having hit it. Hurrying out, she eyed the wolf who was standing shakily, nearly shoulder height even cowering.

“What the fuck?” Fin snapped.

“What the fuck was that? Why in the name of the Angel would you run in front of me? You are a fucking stupid animal, you know it’s not safe to be on the road,” Gesturing angrily she examined her car, certain the wolf was too dazed to go for her. It was watching her with dark eyes and Fin was filled with uncertainty.

Those weren’t wolves eyes. She knew wolves eyes and they were not. Fin took several large steps back. She felt the car door against her ass, noted that she had activated her flight or fight reaction and wondered if she was going to die because she yelled at the pretty silver wolf. There was a low howl from somewhere in the forest and that was all it took to distract the wolf and for Fin to scramble back into the car. She waited until she could no longer see the wolf flashing through the forest before she shifted into gear and drove off.

Fin reached home with an accelerated heart rate and an annoyed look on her face. Her mother wasn’t up yet, but Lindel Noel didn’t get up before 9 unless someone was dying so Fin wasn’t surprised to see her younger brother shoving eggs around in the pan. Their eyes met briefly and he raised an eyebrow at her.

“You look freaked, everything alright?” Fin shrugged.

“I’m not dead!” She told him and he grimaced, the eggs making a hissing sound in the pan.

“C’mon Fin, don’t joke about that. By the way, mum has an author thing in Washington tomorrow so can you take me to school?” At her nod, he grinned and headed towards the table, the conversation closed. Fin gulped orange juice from a glass she reckoned belonged to Will before she groaned quietly, mouth full of pulpy orange juice. Fuck she hated pulp.

“For the last time, get your shoes off my dash!” Fin snapped, glaring at Will who smiled tauntingly. Fin flicked her eyes back to the road briefly.

“Will, I'M warning you! C’mon, it’s disgusting.” They came to a halt outside Forks Highschool, where Fin would be spending the next year and a bit and Will would be spending nearly 3 years at. For a moment, the siblings were quiet. The two of them got on well, their older brother not so much. The younger two had similar interests, Star Wars, David Attenborough and horror films, plus they had been dragged on so many tracking trips with their father that the two were overly used to the others company.

People often thought that they were twins, both with their dark hair and pale eyes plus pale skin from spending so much time in Canada’s perpetual winter despite being born in the Australian sun. They were closer in age than Caden had been to Fin but Fin and Cade had never really gotten on.

He was the quiet type, studious and proper and had gone off to an Ivy League school before he shoved off back to Australia with his fiancée Electra. Electra was doing law and was super smart but not super nice so Fin had avoided both of them when they were at the Noel’s house. Stepping out of her hatchback, Fin glanced over at Will who was looking as nervous as she felt.

“We ready to do this?” She asked and Will nodded, they had very little choice now.

Fin’s first class was English, which she loved so she headed off happily in the direction the office lady had pointed her in. On her way, she spotted a familiar head of dark hair and someone who could be her sibling.

“Bella!” Fin wrapped slender arms around the other brunette’s neck as Bella Swan turned to hug her friend.

“Fin!” Bella squealed, hugging her tightly.

“Oh my god, it’s been so long!” Bella looked older, though it had only been a few years. Fin glanced to the boy standing at Bella’s side, one with bronze hair and perfect features.

“You must be Edward?” She offered a hand and the vampire took it, shaking it before he glanced at Bella.

“She knows?” Bella nodded and Fin’s eyes narrowed, how did couples have those kinda conversations, without base communication. Edward laughed dryly and she looked at him suspiciously before remembering something. Immediately Fin forced up images of Draco Malfoy, her favourite character in Harry Potter and watched the vampire wince away. Take that you mind picking asshole.

“I’m Serafina Noel,” She told him and he nodded still grimacing. Several other pale people swarmed to his side, a pixie-like girl, a beautiful blonde, a blonde guy who looked like Draco Malfoy himself and a brawny, dark-haired guy who looked like the Hulk.

“Hi! You must be Fin, Bella’s told us all about you!” Pixie girl said, flinging cold arms around Fin’s neck. Fin hugged the sweet vampire back before the others all smiled at her, the blonde stepping to hug her as well.

“Sorry about Alice, she gets a little excited,” The blonde smiled gently.

“I’m Rosalie, this is my Emmett, my brother Jasper and Alice. We’re Edward’s siblings in our way,” Fin nodded, studying the pale faces and wondering if this kind of beauty was unfair.

“Y’all could win a beauty pageant without makeup on,” Was all she said though, keeping her thoughts to herself and probably Edward. The bronze haired vampire smiled kindly but said nothing.

“You have English first?” Rosalie asked and at Fin’s nod, the blonde vampire smiled.

“Follow me, you can sit with me,” Fin followed after the blonde vampire as she slipped gracefully away.

“Wait Fin! Do you want to come to Bella’s birthday party tonight?” Fin’s eyes widened. Shit, was it Bella’s birthday?

“Happy birthday Bella!” She squeaked out, a tad flustered and Bella smiled knowingly whilst the others chuckled. Rosalie grabbed her hand quickly, tugging her away.

“Come quickly, we’ll be late!”


	2. two - jasper

As it turned out, Bella’s vampire friends were a lot of fun to hang around and Fin enjoyed the companies of Rosalie and Jasper, who she shared nearly all of her classes with. She shared Bio with Edward and Bella and P.E with Bella, where she got to meet Bella’s ‘human’ friends. Jessica was nice enough, though she was clearly after Mike, who seemed disgruntled about Bella’s thing with Edward, Angela was sweet though came off quite dim despite Fin knowing she would probably be the school dux.

Mike was annoyingly pretty for a guy whilst Eric was annoying full stop and would not stop talking to Fin even when she put in an earphone on his side. Bella spluttered with laughter but Eric didn’t seem to take the hint and Fin was stuck with him yabbering in her ear until the lunch period was over. Will joined her at her car after school had finished, waving at a few boys who had stopped to stare as Fin strode past. Edward waved a hand briefly from across the lot and Fin raised a brow at him.

“Rosalie and Emmett will come by and pick you up at quarter to 7. Alice says to wear the blue dress,” Fin blushed faintly before unlocking the car and sliding in. Will got in as well and glanced over at his sister who arched an eyebrow at him challenging. Wisely, the cheeky bugger kept his mouth shut as she shifted into first and got them out of the lot.

Lindel was up and buzzing around the kitchen like an irritated wasp when the two arrived home. Her suitcase lay at the foot of the staircase, clothes spilling haphazardly from it and the siblings exchanged a look. Lindel was the disorganized one, scatterbrained and a little ‘kooky’ as their dad affectionately called her. She wrote books on spirits and her part of the house was littered with candles and crystals and little books about chakras. She burned incense weekly and thus their houses often smelled like the kind of shop you find in small alleyways, lined with odd rocks and weird jewellery.

As a result, her mother dressed usually in bright, loose clothing that made her feel like a seer woman to her children but they loved her weird ways, even if she didn’t spend a lot of time with them. She was always off on writer’s business or writing in her study, candles burning all around her like she was summoning Satan. Fin and Will both had rooms downstairs, they were opposite each other and Will always shut his door so Fin could leave hers open. She put on the blue dress Alice had advised and a pair of black flats. She still had the days foundation on, she was a fricken high school student, her skin was nowhere near clear, plus, the foundation made her look several shades darker. She checked on her eyeliner briefly before she grabbed one of the candles littering her chest of drawers that she hadn’t lit yet and tied a bow around it.

Will glanced up as she ran out past him, hair loose and flying into the wind.

“I’ll be home later. Do you need me to pick up some takeaway?” Will hesitated, eyes flashing to Lindel briefly before he nodded, pulling a comical face and the older sibling smirked before closing the door behind her.

Emmett and Rosalie were already outside when Fin walked out, tugging her hair into a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck and she smiled gently at both of them.

“Do you reckon Bella will like my candle?” She asked them, plopping into the back of Emmett’s cute Jeep, or was it Rosalie’s? Both vampires chuckled but she didn’t get a straight answer from either of them so she assumed it would be fine. It was a nice smelling candle, the colour of new jade and it smelled to her like Tahiti, coconut and lime and a hint of vanilla.

The Cullen’s house was nice, big and modern and very earthy looking and Fin liked it immediately. Rosalie parked the car before Emmett had hurried to open both their doors and Fin blinked at him, forgetting their speed momentarily. The vampire smirked and Fin arched an eyebrow at him before she followed them into their house. Alice was dancing around Bella and Edward as Jasper watched on, his eyes on Alice. Two people Fin had never met stood in the corner and both smiled graciously at the human.

“I’m Carlisle, the father and this is my wife, Esme,” Both gave her cold hugs and Fin smiled brightly, clearly, she had already been introduced.

“Sorry about all this. We tried to rein Alice in,” Carlisle murmured to Bella and Fin snorted, eying the beautifully decorated room.

“Like that's even possible. Happy birthday, Bella!” Esme smiled and all of a sudden, Fin found herself temporarily blinded as Alice snapped a picture of Bella. Fin studied the excited vampire before she walked towards Jasper, knowing to keep her distance.

“Not one for festivities?” She asked the blonde vampire who smiled widely.

“No, Bella’s blood is quite pungent and I usually struggle to control myself around humans. Your blood, however, is quite unappealing,” Fin pouted, annoyed that she wasn’t as tasty as Bella and Edward from across the room laughed loudly. Fin flipped him off before pushing forth half naked pictures of Zac Efron and smirked as he winced.

“What did you show him?” Jasper asked in an amused tone.

“Troy Bolton,” Fin answered, feeling pleased with herself and Jasper who was waving at Bella, laughed as well.

“It's a necklace. Alice picked it out,” Fin heard Rosalie said in a voice unlike Fin had heard her use before. There was no friendly tone to it and Fin wondered what the hell Rose’s problem with Bella was, she was completely fine with Fin, but somehow so was Jasper. Alice was talking again and Fin, still projecting thoughts of Troy Bolton, glanced around the rest of the family. There was a certain awkwardness surrounding the family, though they were perfectly welcoming to Fin, there was a hesitancy towards Bella.

“For your scrapbook. Now open your presents!” Alice demanded and Fin had to smile at the bright vampire. Her aura was so light and pretty and Fin wondered how anyone could dislike her, she practically radiated happiness.

“Alice, I'm the only one who even eats cake apart from Fin. That thing could feed fifty,” Bella declared, eying a huge cake and Fin laughed, not like how Alice laughed, not in a tinkling, bell-like way but in that kinda way that makes other people laugh.

“Hope you're hungry. Here, this one's from Emmett,” Fin glanced at Jasper, wondering if she was allowed to ask about the scars littering him but then decided it was beyond rude.

“So, you and Alice huh?” Jasper looked at her, too quickly.

“Actually, no, we aren’t. Alice and one of the Denali’s, Tanya, are kinda a thing but Alice and I are really good friends, she radiates calm at me and because I’m an empath I can pick it up so it keeps me calm,” Fin raised both eyebrows.

“So whom is the lucky girl?” Jasper shook his head, a small smile sliding across his features.

“She hasn’t actually been born yet. Alice saw my future and saw that another friend of Bella’s, Cairo, will come here for reasons unknown and the Volturi, vampire police, will meet her. She’s the soulmate of one of their Guards and somehow her human kid is my mate, we aren’t sure who the father is though,” Fin stared at him in surprise.

“That’s weird but kinda cute. Cairo is gorgeous so that kid is gonna be beautiful,” Fin grinned at him before realising Jasper’s eyes were no longer focused on her, they were on Bella, who was staring at the drop of blood spilling from her finger.

“Fuck,” Fin breathed, stepping back hurriedly as Jasper’s eyes went from gold to black and Rosalie moved to her side, pulling her back even further.

“Fin, careful,” The blonde vampire chided, though there was worry staining her pretty features. Jasper lunged then and Edward had the foresight and probably had heard his thoughts enough to react quickly.

Bella slammed back into the table as Edward pushed him back and Fin screamed, watching as blood soaked the carpet.

“Bella!” Twisting from Rosalie’s briefly loosened grasp, Fin rushed to Bella’s side, falling to her knees beside the other brunette. The vampires were fighting, but Bella was all Fin could focus on as she whispered calming things to the brunette, trying to project her calm onto Jasper.

“Jaz, Jaz, it’s okay,” Alice hurried forward, to his side before her nostrils flared. Fin was on her feet, hovering protectively over Bella as the vampires were all suddenly staring at Bella as she clutched her bleeding arm.

“Go!” Fin snapped.

“Leave!” Jasper had the grace to flinch as he hurried out and Alice followed, an apologetic look being thrown in Bella’s direction as Emmett and Rosalie followed, Rose’s eyes meeting Fin’s briefly and she nodded, aware that Fin was in mother bear mode and they needed to get out as soon as they could. Carlisle appeared at Fin’s side, glancing over the damage done.

“I'll have to stitch this up.” Fin moved to help Bella stand and Edward moved forward.

“I'll carry her to the kitchen.” He moved forward, with the notion of picking her up and Fin snarled low in her throat, an animalistic noise that surprised her. If that fucking bloodsucker took another step she would use the shards of china littering the floor to stab him through the heart. No matter how much he loved her, predator meeting prey never ended well and Fin didn’t release Bella.

“I'll take care of her, Edward. Fin’s here, she’ll help.” Carlisle to the rescue, thank the Angels. Edward was stiff for a moment, hesitating and Fin made an ushering gesture as she and Bella headed in the direction of where Bella muttered the kitchen was.


	3. three - aftermath

Rosalie took Fin home. There was a long silence that lasted for an excruciating amount of time, almost the entire journey until she turned into Fin’s street and braked a good 100 metres from Fin’s house.

“Fin, I’m sorry about tonight. We shouldn’t have put you in danger like that-“ Fin snorted, interrupting the vampire who glanced across at the passenger seat at the human in surprise.

“You didn’t put me in any danger. I was never in danger from Jasper and I know that. Don’t worry, Rose,” Rosalie pressed her lips together in an effort to gain composure.

“Fin, Jasper is unpredictable, there is no way you could have known. I don’t know what we’ll do now, but we’ve potentially endangered not just one but two human lives. That has to count for something to you, you could have died,” There was something in the blonde vampire’s voice that made Fin stiffen. There was a rawness that hadn’t been there early. Rosalie was terrified, Fin wondered if she was worried more for the threat to her family’s otherwise peaceful existence or whether she was worried about the threat posed to the two humans.

“I see,” Fin was unable to keep the icy tone from her voice and Rosalie looked at her, desperation shining in her eyes. But she didn’t attempt to stop the brunette as Fin slammed the passenger door behind her as she took off down the road and Fin used that as leverage in the war she was having against herself not to turn around, not to tell Rose that she understood and it was okay.

When the Cullens vanished, Fin had almost spent a full week in Forks. They didn’t come to school, not a single pale face. She was too angry to care, to upset with their actions to care and the separation helped strengthen what was building to become hatred. Bella was upset by it, that much was clear though neither had spoken about Bella’s birthday but when Fin dropped the Swan girl home, they acknowledged the elephant in the room.

“Do you think they’ll come back?” Fin said quietly, allowing some of the vulnerability she was feeling to sneak into her voice. Bella caught the slight shake in her voice and tried to smile.

“I hope so, you never can tell. They were all quite rattled after the party and Rosalie came back really upset, what happened?” Fin grimaced and Bella looked worriedly out at the forest, she hadn’t really been expecting an answer but when Fin spoke, neither brunette showed the emotion that was boiling inside them.

“I was angry, Jasper was never truly a danger to me but she kept apologising and then she just let me go. I felt like they had been waiting for that, the snap. Counting on it, as an excuse to flee this place. I know I’ve only known them for the week and all, but I know this kind of deal. You don’t have to listen to me by the way Bella, you are allowed your own judgements I’m just saying what I think.”

Fin called Jacob Black on Saturday, she was up with the sun, unfortunately, she had an east facing window and the morning sun soaked the carpet and her bed, catching her in the eyes and forcing her to rise before Will and usually their mother, who was situated with thick blinds in her window. Fin headed downstairs, mobile clutched loosely in her palm and her hair up in a messy bun, pimple cream spotting her skin.

Jacob answered, surprising her as Fin stirred the teabag around her mug and she inhaled with a smile, the peppermint of the tea was refreshing but the green tea made it even more comforting.

“Hey Fin, how are you?” Jacob asked, polite much. Fin took a sip of tea before responding.

“Good thank you Jacob, and yourself?” Once he had affirmed that, yes, he was doing fantastically, she asked him the burning question.

“Can you surf?” There was a pause.

“No, but Embry can,” Ah. Now, who the fuck was Embry?

“Do I have to pay him to teach me?” She asked, she had money but she’d rather learn without relying on paying someone. Luckily, Jacob laughed like she’d made a joke and she took another sip of tea.

“Nah, he’s chill, I’ll give him a ring now and see if he can get to the beach in a few hours. Do you wanna get coffee down in La Push with me in half an hour?” There was a tiny bit of worry in Jacob’s tone, that Fin picked up, but didn’t comment on; she knew talking to girls and guys was difficult for some people and she knew her judgement would make him uncomfortable.

“You had me at coffee,” Fin smiled into the receiver. Once he’d rattled off the address, a small coffee joint off the main stretch she found out after a quick Google, they promised to meet soon and Fin went around, grabbing her wetsuit, sunblock, bathers and two towels, one for her unruly salt water hair and the other so she could sit down for the ride home. 

“Will! I’m going out. I don’t know when I’ll be back, do you want me to pick you up any takeaway?” He screamed no from the depths of the house and Fin shrugged, locking the door from the inside as she slipped out.

La Push was slightly less rainy than Forks, the air less heavy and Fin stepped out of her hatchback, glancing around, eyes fixing briefly on a group of teenage girls sprawled out, heads tilted towards the sky in an effort to soak up the rays filtering down through the clouds.

She could see Jacob from the car, he was sitting in the coffee shop glancing around nervously as though he thought she wouldn't show. There was something about him that she found undeniably attractive; he had a beautiful face but then he seemed to be beautiful in soul as well and she didn't know if she found that more attractive or if it was just that she was so captivated by his looks. She remembered the boy from the other night. He had beautiful dark eyes, angry eyes. He was an emotional person, she knew that much from looking into his gaze, he was like an explosive storm; a beautiful hurricane and next to him she felt like a light rainfall in comparison to the storm raging inside Paul Lahote.

Hurrying across the road, Fin glanced briefly towards the car speeding away from her as the wind picked up, catching at her dark hair and swirling the brown strands across her face and annoyingly into her lipgloss. As she reached the curb, her boot caught on the side and she stumbled slightly, swearing angrily and jolted when she heard a familiar chuckle. 

Jacob had wandered out of the cafe upon spotting her and now smiling across at her, white teeth glinting in the grey morning sun.

“Inside or outside?” He asked and Fin considered for a moment, the atmosphere inside would be warmer, quieter and would be inhibited only by other patrons noise. Outside meant cold, wind, cars and fresh air.

“Outside,” Fin smiled, tugging her jacket tighter around her shoulders. Jacob nodded, following her to a table near to the trees and she sat down, crossing her right leg over her left.

Jacob sat down opposite her, awkwardly folding himself into the chair and Fin hid her smile, glancing down at the laminated menu. A waitress buzzed over, wanting to know if they were wanting to eat or just have drinks and when both affirmed, popped two food menus down in front of them.

Once they’d ordered, a chai latte and waffles for Fin and a flat white and fried eggs for Jacob, they got down to business, though today they weren’t defeating any Huns.

“So, Embry?” Fin asked through a mouthful of waffle and Nutella. Jacob nodded earnestly.

“Yeah, he’s a buddy, good guy, reckon he’d be more than happy to show you how them surfer dudes roll,” Fin kept her eye roll to herself, instead sipping her chai.

“I’m sure. When can I meet him?” Jacob shrugged as though it was no biggie.

“Whenever, wherever,” Fin nodded, chewing still before noticing Jacob’s eyes had risen, his entire body stiffening. Fin opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong, wondering what he had just eaten and if she could be poisoned from sitting near to him but pressed her lips together in a smile when she heard Sam Uley’s rumble.

“Jacob, Fin,” Sam greeted, smiling first at Jacob then at Fin, the latter returning the gesture but Jacob did not.

“Where are your buddies?” There was an unmistakable hostility in Jacob’s voice, enough that Fin eyed first Jacob, then Sam.

“Easy,” Fin muttered, kicking Jacob’s ankle beneath the table. Same paid no heed to the snap in Jacob’s voice, instead smiling broadly at Fin.

“They’re just coming up now,” He waved, still smiling as two muscular figures loped out of the forest. Paul and Jared were practically made of muscle, as was Sam and Fin felt quite small compared to the three and Jacob. Paul wrapped an arm around her neck briefly and she smiled up at him.

“Hey guys, what’s shaking?” They all chuckled and Fin glanced quickly towards Jacob, worried that he was still glaring at Sam. 

“Not much, we were gonna head down to the beach, catch some waves,” Paul said, running a hand through his pretty hair.

“You can surf?” Fin asked, exuberant. She liked the idea of Embry, but she knew these guys a tad more than she knew him.

“You betcha shortcake,” Paul’s hand dropped to her waist and Fin debated rugby tackling him before realising he was built like the Hulk and decided to step away from him, missing the hurt look that flashed briefly across his features. But Jacob saw it, eyes narrowing in on Paul as something similar to a staring contest began between them.


	4. four - waves

La Push’s beach was smaller and more hostile looking than any of the beaches Fin frequented in Australia, any of the cold shivery ice capped bays in Alaska or any of California’s amazing beaches she had gone to on road trips with her Arizona friends. Cairo had been a part of many of them, the blonde girl was hilarious and amazing company for the long drives.

Fin dropped her duffle bag onto the slightly sand before slipping out of her boots and hurrying across the sand to the water. Jacob hung back, watching Fin as she danced around in the water. Paul Lahote, Sam Uley and Jared Cameron were heading over, they had announced they would be meeting them at the beach and Jacob bristled at the undermining of his plans to have Fin surfing with Embry but he couldn’t comment, clearly Fin and the three members of Sam’s cult were friendly and he wasn’t about to piss off Fin.

“It’s fucking freezing!” Fin yelled, she’d gotten water all over her jeans but she was smiling brightly and Jacob grinned back.

“Yeah, you ain’t in California anymore doll,” Jacob glanced towards Paul, who seemed to be eyeing off Fin in a major way, he couldn’t help but feel a tad jealous, there was a certain way Paul looked at Fin that made Jacob realise that he looked at Bella the exact same way. But Fin seemed almost as, if not more, unaware of said look. Fin smirked before she began peeling off her layers, stripping down to her bikini and Jacob averted his eyes, noting the glare Paul gave both Sam and Jared when they did not immediately look away. Fin wriggled into her wetsuit, grimacing as she tried and failed thrice to zip up the back of her wetsuit and was about to kick Jacob to get him to help her, when warm fingers brushed around her spine and she glanced around to find Paul had moved to her rescue. 

“Thank you!” She chirped, smiling brightly at the more reserved guy, Jared was a chatterbox and Sam chatted easily but Paul seemed like he would rather bash his head in with a hammer than make polite conversation. The strong, silent type, she pinned him, but by the Angel was he delicious. The boys began to strip as Fin yanked her unruly hair into a tight ponytail high on her head, twisting the strands around the base of it to form a messy bun before she glanced towards the boys again.

“Ready to go?” Sam asked and she nodded. Jacob had grabbed his board from one of the storerooms up near to the sidewalk, whereas the trio’s boards were all stored in Sam’s ute, on hand remarkably. Fin realised something then, she’d been too caught up in her own thoughts to notice that Sam hadn’t changed and he was holding his board out towards her.

“Don’t hurt it okay?” Sam said, laughter brightening his warm eyes and Fin smiled.

“No promises!” The boys chuckled and Jacob glanced nervously around.

“You sure you want me here? I mean, you can always take my board-” Fin shook her head.

“C’mon Jacob, don’t be a spoilsport. Plus you’re the only one who knows CPR and you can save my ass if I drown!” Paul’s eyes darkened briefly and Jacob noted that clearly the bigger guy was not fond of the idea of Fin being given mouth to mouth by Jacob.

She moved ahead of them as they reached the water, it was certainly fucking cold, though Jared and Paul didn’t even flinch Jacob noticed but he said nothing as he immersed himself in the water. Jared was telling Fin what to do as she slid like an eel onto her board, she was soaked already and he wondered how cold she was. She began paddling away, though the waves kept knocking her back and soon, Paul was beside her, guiding her towards the waves and as they headed towards where they were breaking, Fin seemed to become reluctant. Jacob watched worriedly as she paddled slower and slower towards the breakers before suddenly she was moving quickly and then, accompanied with Jared’s shout of amazement, Fin was standing on the board, wobbling slightly but confident, as she streaked her hand down on top of the wave. 

“Woo!” Fin was grinning broadly as she wobbled past Jacob, managing to stay on top of the wave for the most part. He heard laughter and glanced to see Paul also on his feet, surfing the wave with his ego balanced precariously high. Jacob contained his eye roll as the big guy sent a wave of water in Jacob’s direction, soaking him in freezing cold again and his shivered, not regretting the wetsuit he’d slipped on.

The rest of the morning and into the afternoon was spent in the water, Jacob eventually getting used to the cold but he was still not used to the trio. Paul seemed to keep more to himself and to Fin, whereas Sam and Jared talked easily with Jacob, though he’d rather they didn’t. When they paddled in, he realised the look of joy on Fin’s face made it all worth it. She seemed so happy, so pleased with herself that he couldn’t bring himself to be angry that she’d dragged him into this even though he didn’t want to be anywhere near the trio. He joined her at her car, she had waved to Sam, Paul and Jared as their car sped off and Jacob finally got a chance to talk to Fin. She smiled up at him, eyes twinkling and wet hair smelling strongly of salt but she hugged him anyway.

“I don’t like themm” He blurted and Fin stiffened briefly in the hug. 

“Paul and Jared and Sam?” She asked and a hurt look flitted across her features. She wouldn’t protest Jacob’s judgement but she knew that the three were great guys and they had been nothing but lovely to her.

“I don’t want you hanging out with them,” Jacob said, trying to make his voice cold, watching closely to see the fire burning in her gaze.

“They’re on drugs, everybody knows it. They’re not good to hang out with, Sam Uley’s cult has never been anything but trouble to those of us who reside in La Push,” Fin frowned.

“Drugs?” She sounded surprised and quite startled by the revelation. He nodded and watched her face drop with a savage satisfaction.

“Okay, I won’t go near them then. I don’t wanna be mixing with the wrong sort," He nodded before pulling her into a hug again. 

The next few months flew by and Fin found herself having difficulty in the task to stay away from the so-called ‘cult’. She saw them everywhere, the supermarket, the cafe she would drag Bella to in an attempt to bring her friend back to the human world and even sometimes she would dream of them. One in particular haunted her subconscious. She couldn’t get Paul Lahote out of her system and even though she had attempted to sever connections with them she couldn’t leave those unread messages in her phone. Somehow, she agreed to attend a bonfire with them in the coming weeks and though she knew she should have a sense of foreboding warning her not to, there was no such worry about attending.

She found herself at Jake’s with Bella, who was quite intent on getting a pair of motorcycles fixed up, why Fin had no clue but Bella’s mind and mental state eluded Fin so she didn’t even bother questioning the said decision. Fin leaned against a dark metal seat, eyes unfocused as she stared blankly towards Bella and Jake, who were intent on the bikes when she heard footsteps approaching. Her eyes snapped to the doorway, where two long-haired guys stood. They had pretty faces, she noticed and wondered briefly if all the guys in La Push were crafted by the Angel.

“Hey. This is Bella and Fin. That's Quil and Embry,” Jake nodded, barely spinning around as both boys glanced between the two girls, before making eye contact with each other. The one Jake had introduced as Quil took a step forward, smiling briefly at Fin who folded her arms across her chest in a slightly hostile gesture, she wasn’t entirely comfortable with Jake’s friends immediately.

“So the bike building story is true,” Quil said in an amused tone. Fin didn’t exactly appreciate it but Bella seemed unbothered.

“Taught him everything he knows.” She smirked, handing Jake a wrench.

What about the part where you're his girlfriend?” Fin choked on her saliva, laughing quietly and both guys glanced towards her briefly, as though they were sussing her out.

“Oh, we're just friends,” Bella amended, glaring at a chuckling Fin.

“Ooh. Burn,” Embry snickered and Jake looked abashed.

“I said she's a girl and a friend,” Fin raised her eyebrows at Jake’s cover, it was quite clear he had feelings for Bella, despite her still technically dating a vampire.

“Embry, you remember him making that distinction?” Quil teased and Embry winked at Fin who chuckled quietly.

“Nope. But y’know what I heard about you-” He pinned Fin with a look.

“Word on the rez has it that you’re friends with the Uley cult, in particular, Paul Lahote has an eye on you,” Fin flushed, eyes flicking to the ground. No fucking way. There was no way, they hadn’t even hung out together since freaking October, there was not a single way anyone could have pieced that together.

“So I guess you guys have girlfriends,” Bella interrupted, casting a brief look at Fin who honestly wanted to be anywhere else.

“Right. Quil took his cousin to prom,” Jake scoffed and Embry chuckled, even Fin was hiding an amused smile.

Yeah, that's still a riot. You want funny, Black? I'll give you funny,” Quil ran at him, Jake dodging and then a play fight ensued, Embry heading over to where Bella crouched with a smirk.

“I got five bucks on Quil,” Bella and Fin shared an amused look.

“You're on,” The girls chorused, grinning and Fin wondered when the last time she had seen Bella this happy was.


	5. five - wolves

Fin first found out the power of Sam Uley’s cult when she joined Bella and Jake on a raid through the nearby dump. Jake was riding shotgun because he was apparently more important than Fin, who was thrown around at every bump. They were headed along the La Push cliffs, Jake studying their find, a grease blackened thing.

“We got lucky at the dump. You know how much a new crankshaft goes for?” Fin rolled her eyes, scoffing quietly.

“Sure, I spend all my free time on crankshaft-dot-com,” Bella replied, intercepting before Fin could make a snarky remark, primarily something to do with telling Jake where exactly he could shove said ‘crankshaft’.

“I think that's a porn site,” Jake said, talk about ironic.

These bikes are gonna be rolling soon. Where should we ride first hey Fin?” Fin pulled an ugly face.

“Nah uh, count me the fuck out. I do not do bikes or speed or the possibility of hurting myself,” The two in the front laughed and Fin grumbled quietly as they began talking amongst themselves, leaving her to glare out the window. Her eyes found movement high on a rocky ledge of the cliff and narrowed, four boys were shoving each other near the edge and Fin wondered who the fuck it was, they were without shirts and were being windswept clearly.

“Isn't that... Sam Uley?” Bella said and Fin peered closely, recognising Paul and Jared alongside Sam. The fourth, however, she did not recognise.

“And his cult.” Jacob sounded bitter and Fin kicked the back of his seat, just as two of the guy shoved Jared over the cliff. Bella slammed on the brakes and Fin screeched as she was flung forward.

“Bella what the f-”

“Oh my God! Stop them!” Bella yelled, scrambling out of the truck. Jake laughed and Bella turned to look at him, fury and worry darkening her gaze.

“They're not really fighting, Bella. They're cliff diving.” 

“They’re fucking stupid if you ask me,” Grumbled Fin, still dazed from Bella’s brake work. 

“Scary as hell, but a total rush,” Jake nodded as Paul took a running start, hurling himself over the edge. Fin had the urge to vomit. How and why, she didn’t know what possessed people to throw themselves off high places. 

“Most of us jump from lower down,” Jake said quietly and Bella turned to look at him.

“Think I could?” Bella asked and Fin snorted before realising she was serious.

“I’m gonna be sick,” She complained and Jake snapped something at Bella that Fin didn’t care to hear, her eyes had met those of Paul Lahote as he walked from the water and she was near transfixed by his stare. 

“You don't like them,” Bella’s voice cut through Fin’s concentration.

“They think they run this place. Acting all badass, calling themselves "protectors,"” Jake spoke with disdain and Fin for a moment, wondered why. Then she recognised the fourth guy.

“What are they protecting?” Bella pushed, nosy much.

“The tribe, the land, their right to be jerks. Embry used to call them hall monitors on steroids; now look at him,” Bella made the same discovery Fin had just made as Fin padded back to the car, wondering if it was the fear of diving or if her stomach turning had something to do with a certain someone.

Fin disliked fresh air at 6 o’clock in the fucking morning, but for some stupid ass reason, Bella had decided they were going for a walk, Fin was not a freaking dog and she did not need to be walked.

Bella had found a clearing, a meadow, though it wasn’t in bloom and it felt cold and even more cloudy than usual. Fin shivered briefly before she glanced at Bella, who was staring forlornly over the meadow.

“What was it?” Fin’s voice echoed around the clearing and she was unsure if Bella would reply when there was silence for several heartbeats.

“We used to come here, me and him. I thought maybe-” There was a rustling, one that made Bella swing around. Fin spotted a blur of movement from the corner of her eye and narrowed them in as a dark-skinned man, beautiful and red-eyed, strode into the clearing. Vampire.

“Laurent?” Bella sounded startled, disbelieving even as Fin began to edge away, did Bella not realise just because the Cullens were friendly, not all vampires were friendly? They ate humans and this one was fucking intimidating; Fin didn’t trust those sly eyes.

“Bella. And human?” Bella smiled, still unbelieving and she glanced briefly at Fin.

“Fin, it’s okay, he helped us before.” Fin folded her arms, eyeing the vampire suspiciously. 

“I must admit, I didn't expect to find you here.” Laurent drawled and Fin prickled, something was not right.

“I live here. But you - I thought you were in Alaska with Carlisle's friend,” Bella blurted.

“Irena, I was. It was kind of him to arrange, given my association with James and Victoria, "The Enemy,"” Laurent grinned savagely but Fin didn’t smile, she had her phone behind her back, prepared to call the only Cullen she had on speed dial, Jaz.

“You tried to help us,” Bella amended and Laurent began to circle, increasing the sense of foreboding plaguing Fin.

“I went to visit the Cullens, but their house is empty. I'm surprised they left you behind. Weren't you sort of a pet of theirs?” Bella flinched and seemed to realise what the situation was. Finally, Fin thought, she was realising the danger they were in.

“Um... something like that.” Bella glanced briefly at Fin, who moved to stand beside her friend, attempting to be slightly imposing in the vampire’s eyes. 

“Do the Cullens visit often?” Laurent asked and Fin clenched her jaw, sneaky bugger. He wanted to know if Bella and by extension, Fin, were protected.

“Duh, Jasper and I are kinda a thing y’know?” Fin sneered, smiling coldly at the vampire.

“What, did you expect that they waltzed off leaving us unprotected,” Fin gave a harsh laugh.

“Pull the other one. Jasper can’t get enough of this and Edward, ugh, the way him and Bella are always all over each other, I’m surprised he bothers going out hunting for longer time periods.” The lie was easy, but convincing Laurent, was not as simple. 

“I came back here as a favour to Victoria,” Laurent said, examining his hands for a moment.

“You're still friends.” Bella allowed a dribble of fear into her voice. Laurent shrugged and Fin’s finger skimmed the speed dial button.

“More or less. She asked me to get the lay of the land with the Cullens. Because, well... I'm afraid Victoria is quite put out with you,” Bella tensed and Fin’s fingers stiffened at the new information.

“She feels it's only fair to kill Edward's mate, given he killed hers. Eye for an eye, mate for a mate,” Bella was frozen with fear as Fin’s expression tightened.

“Nobody is going to be killing anybody. I suggest you leave before Jasper gets your scent. My Jasper isn’t as forgiving Bella’s Edward. Go,” Fin said coldly, allowing the fear to harden into power, the brave face she was putting on something she almost believed. Laurent chuckled coldly.

“Victoria sent me here for information. She won't be happy about my killing you. Or hurting Jasper’s precious mate. But, I think, it is time for us to say goodbye. Don't worry Bella dear. I'm doing you a kindness. Victoria plans on killing you slowly, painfully - whereas I'll make it very quick. And you smell so... mouth watering. But little- what was your name? Fin? You I cannot, your blood smells like mud,” Fin glared at him, a tad insulted but she realised then what he was insinuating.

“Don’t touch her!” She cried, pushing Bella behind her and Laurent snarled.

“Don’t test me little Fin," He pushed her back then and Fin screamed in fright as she was sent into the air, crashing into a nearby tree and she cried out in pain as the impact ricocheted through her skull and she was temporarily blinded.

A low snarl caught her attention as she pushed herself off of the ground, still against the tree as a slender silver wolf loped to her side. It was the same fucking wolf, how the frick did this keep happening by the Angel how many big ass wolves were there in Forks that she could run into the same one thrice. Before she could yell at her wolf, it leapt over her, following a huge black wolf that Fin recognised as the Alpha from her photos and chased after Laurent, moving at the speed of light as Bella stumbled to Fin’s side.

“Fin!”


	6. six - takeaway

Fin opened her eyes and looked up into the grey-blue of the sky, patchy clouds drifted over darker grey and she could see the sun glowing behind a cloud, the orb still bright despite of the overcast of the day. The forest surrounding her was bright and green and then Bella’s face loomed in front of her.

“Fin, oh my god! I thought you weren’t gonna wake up. Jesus, shit,” Bella huffed out a low breath and Fin managed a smile at her before she began to sit up slowly.

“What the shit was that?” Fin rubbed the heel of her palm against her eye socket, trying to dislodge the odd feeling that was slowly taking over her subconscious. The almost foreboding sensation was one that warned both of danger and of adventure.

“Wolves, big ones. Do you think- do you think they could be the predators picking off the hikers?” Fin snorted, no way could they do such a thing, they didn’t have the odd finesse of the apparent hiker-killer to make such precise killings, though they were patched to look more messy and animalistic, Fin wondered if it were vampires tearing the roaming humans apart.

“I don’t know but I don’t want to find out. Go like stink,” Fin muttered as Bella helped hoist her to her feet. The two hurried from the clearing, Fin didn’t even bother glancing back, for fear she would see red eyes staring back at her.

Charlie was startled to see the two girls panting in unison as they practically stumbled into the house, Bella’s fingers still trembling slightly, whether in exhilaration or fear Fin didn’t want to know. 

“Bella? Fin. What's wrong?” Charlie said, anxious by the apparent distress of the two.

“They're not giant bears, I- we saw them. Up in the woods, the meadow-” Charlie’s eyes narrowed. 

“Damn it, I told you not to go into the woods!” He gave Bella an annoyed look before glancing briefly at Fin, who had a bruise forming on her brow and beneath her collar, red fingerprints stained her skin. 

“What did you see?” Harry asked, Fin hadn’t initially noticed him but she nodded at Bella to speak as she greeted the older man with a quick hug.

“Wolves. They're wolves, Dad,” Bella said, and Fin nodded, her head beginning to thrum with pain again.

“Five of them. The size of cars. I swear. They went after- something and we just ran, one of them collided with Fin, and she fell,” Fin nodded earnestly.

“Yeah, I’ve been studying them since I got here actually," The room went silent, suddenly there were three sets of eyes on her. Bella was surprised, Charlie suspicious and Harry- Why did Harry look a mix between guilt and worry?

“I have photos of the original two or three and everything, the black one is the alpha of the unit and he was leading the charge today. They’re pretty weird wolves actually, dad and I have tracked and tagged ‘em for years and I know typical wolf behaviours but these guys don’t hunt and when I say guys, they’re all male, no females what so ever. So they’re a pretty weird bunch but no way they’re killing these people. Wolves don’t usually mistake humans for prey unless they’re concerned about their young, which these ones don’t have.”

“You sure know a fair bit about wolves, Miss Noel,” Harry said, though his tone was warm Fin detected a slight undertone of warning that she didn’t understand. Charlie made a move towards the phone and Fin decided that was her cue to leave, unlocking her phone as she texted her brother to ask if he wanted Indian tonight, and waved at Charlie as she saw herself out, Bella dawdling after her as Fin unlocked her car, pushing strands of hair back off her face as she turned to eyeball Bella.

“Vampires, not safe. Giant wolves, slightly safer,” Fin said sharply and Bella nodded briskly. 

“Call me,” Fin instructed as she slid into her vehicle, closing the door behind her and with a sigh, she backed out of the driveway and onto the main street, a beep from her phone confirming that her little brother did indeed want Indian, Will didn’t mind what kinda food it was as long as he didn’t have to wash up a thousand dishes afterwards. 

Fin headed down the beach a way, La Push had a nice takeaway place and it was cheaper than getting it from the restaurant in Forks. She parked, shoving her phone into her back pocket and hurrying into the shop.

The man behind the counter smiled warmly at her in greeting as she leafed through a menu, butter chicken sounded good and samosas never went astray, especially with Will.

The door creaked open behind her but Fin didn’t turn to see the other customer as she ordered two of the 6 piece samosas and rice with butter chicken that she and Will could share. She paid, before glancing behind her to make sure she didn’t walk into anyone and smiled brightly.

Jared and Paul, for once with shirts on, were talking quietly and when they noticed her gaze, they stopped talking and smiled at her.

“Hey, Fin,” Jared nodded in greeting as he moved around Paul to order.

“How you been?” Paul asked, looking her up and down briefly, his eyes zeroing in on the bruise half hidden by her hair. A low rumble came from his chest and Fin wondered for a moment if he was making fun before she realised he was shuddering slightly. His eyes were also wandering over her collarbone where the handprint dyed her skin a purple-black.

“All good, just had a bit of an accident with Bella,” Fin shrugged, stepping back slightly as he growled again and Jared swung to look at him. Heat seemed to radiate off of Paul and Fin took a step closer before she reached up, pressing the back of her hand to his forehead. He was warm, oddly so and she wondered if he was sick or something. Paul had stopped shuddering at her touch and she wondered briefly if she had startled him with either her closeness or the fact that she had made contact with him.

“Sorry.” She mumbled, abashed and went to take a step back.

“It’s alright, everyone thinks I’m hot, they also think I’m sick,” Paul shrugged as he sat down on one of the metal chairs by the fridge. Fin sat in the one next to him, their forearms pressed together though Fin didn’t find this situation even a smidge awkward.

“Everyone thinks you’re on drugs actually,” Fin told him and Paul flinched before he closed his eyes briefly and huffed a breath.

“And what do you think?” He asked tentatively.

“I think people like to gossip and think bad of others as a way of habit,” Fin inspected her fingernails, the maroon polish she had slicked on was chipping and she’d have to fix them later.

Her phone beeped again in her purse and she tugged it out. Will was clearly feeling impatient and had asked how far away she was. Fin rolled her eyes and shoved it back, but not before she saw Paul grimace as he read the name and message.

“My brother’s an impatient asshole,” Fin grumbled and Paul’s eyes widened.

“Will is your brother?” Fin nodded, wondering how dumb he had to have been to miss the clear annoying sibling vibe Will’s messages put out.

“Yeah, he’s younger and a bit of an idiot, by a bit I mean a lot. He’s a good kid though, sweet and sensible,” There was a note of pride in her voice that made Paul smile. Fin loved Will, even if he was a little shit half the time. 

“You got siblings?” She asked him, looking up at his pretty face. He shook his head, making the sign of the cross and she giggled, resting her head on his shoulder as tiredness swilled over her.

“You alright there Sleeping Beauty?” Jared teased and she debated telling him to stick a chilli up his rear. 

“Just been a long day. I have a date night with my TV tonight I think,” The boys chuckled quietly and Fin sighed quietly, Paul was so warm and she was so tired.

“Miss!” The guy behind the counter walked over, handing her the bag of takeaway. 

“Thank you!” She smiled before turning back to the boys, an idea worming its way into her mind.

“Do either of you wanna come back to my house and watch a movie?” There was a pause for a fraction of a second before Paul practically leapt forward.

“I will!” He said, enthusiasm making itself known in his voice. Jared smirked, but he declined the offer as their takeaway bags were handed to them. 

“Do you have your car or do you want to ride with me?” Fin asked they headed back out into the cold air.

“I’ll ride with you,” Paul told her, noting how she began to shiver as the cold of the night leeched through her clothes and her skin prickled. Wrapping a warm arm around her, he said goodbye to Jared who tossed him a wide smirk as Fin led him towards the car he had first met her in.


	7. seven - lemonade

Paul discovered that Fin drove like a bat out of hell. She sped around like she was playing Mario Kart and he gripped the handle above his door tightly as they whipped around a corner. Her eyes never strayed from the road but he could see the faint smile making its way across her face, she was amused by his fear of her driving. She had hit him before but he couldn’t well tell her that could he?

Her house was well lit, with candles glowing peacefully in several of the windows and as she parked in the driveway Fin sighed grumpily. 

“My mum is home. She’s a bit weird so don’t be freaked out. She’ll probably try and get an energy reading off of you. So, sorry if that happens, but the rest of us take it on the chin,” She grinned, slightly less than apologetic he noted and he cracked a grin.

“All good. I’m alright with weird,” Fin rolled her eyes, clearly expecting something along those lines.

“Good. Because it’s about to feel like you’ve stepped into a gipsy’s hut,” She led the way into the house, sliding off her shoes and he snickered quietly as watermelon socks were revealed, she wiggled her toes before padding down the hallway.

The house was quiet, though he could hear candles crackling and he could smell incense strongly, despite the fact that they were both carrying Indian takeaway. A boy, of similar height to Fin but slightly larger build, with messy dark hair and when he glanced up, a lazy smile trickled over his features. Then he seemed to notice Paul, taking in the big, dark-haired guy hovering behind his sister clutching Indian takeaway.

“Uh, I didn’t know we were having guests?” The boy looked accusingly at his sister briefly and Fin held up her hands.

“Jeez Will, you look like you’ve seen a ghost. Take it easy, this is Paul, he showed me how to surf and he’s super chill,” Will eyed Paul briefly before his eyes narrowed, noting how Paul looked at Fin. 

“He’s one of that messed up cult group, Sam Uley’s bunch isn’t he?” Fin’s eyebrows furrowed, a scowl darkening her features but when she didn’t reply Will’s eyes flashed.

“Fin, he’s on drugs, look at him! I can’t believe you’re hanging out with a guy like that, I never thought you’d stoop that low-” Fin’s fingers smacked against his chest hard, fury unfurling in her gaze.

“Will, how dare you?” Paul moved forward, he was used to people slating him for the reputation that had been built up when he had first phased, first joined the so-called ‘cult’ and he had fully expected such a reaction from someone she knew, his own father had been thoroughly miffed by several of Paul’s old school friends snubbing him when the older Lahote had acknowledged them.

“It’s okay Fin, he’s just heard when everyone’s saying. It’s no big deal, I know it’s not true and so do you. That’s all that matters,” Fin glanced up at him, her lips tightening once before she shot a narrowed eyed stare at her brother. She nodded towards a bottom drawer.

“Paul, can you grab 3 bowls out please?” She set the takeaway bag next to his on the bench, her eyes flashing as she began to open up the bags, clearly ready to move this situation on. Paul did as she asked, setting 3 pale blue bowls on the countertop and she began to dish up first his food and then half of hers into the bowl, her fingers were shaking slightly and he put his hands on her waist without thinking, so to calm her. She stiffened but didn’t comment as she finished dishing up her bowl, dropping a fork and spoon in both and she stooped down to the fridge to retrieve a bottle of lemonade. She handed him the bottle and his bowl and then grabbed two glasses and her own bowl before she nodded her head towards a small hallway leading off.

He followed her down the hallway, entering a room with large forest facing windows he had only looked in. Her room was neat enough, though he saw her kick a small pile of clothes beneath her bed and chuckled quietly.

She placed her bowl and the glasses on her desk beside a laptop. He placed the bowl and the drink beside them and smiled over at her, she looked up at him with a wry grin.

“I’m sorry about Will. He’s a little sensitive, especially since I have made some bad calls when it comes to guys,” Paul hoped his eyes hadn’t obviously narrowed when she spoke of other guys but she turned away, pulling the curtains closed. 

“Lucky you missed mum though, I reckon she’s gone into ‘spirit world mode’.” Paul chuckled at her words as she began to yank at the cover of her bed, making it spread more cleanly across the sheets and then she picked up the laptop, plonking it down on the middle.

“Please try not to spill anything on my bed,” He smiled, a tad guiltily and went to sit on the left side of the bed. She handed him a now full glass and then slipped onto the other side of the bed.

“What do you wanna watch?” She asked around a mouthful of rice and Paul shrugged.

“I don’t know, I don’t normally watch TV shows, I don’t have an abundance of time,” He watched her scroll through several shows before she landed on Gossip Girl, a show he had heard Emily talk about. She glanced at him, practically batting her eyelashes and he wanted to frown at her, just to see the way her face morphed.

“Yeah, that’s fine,” He had a mouthful of indian, watching her face light up and grimaced as he burned the roof of his mouth. Goddammit, why could he not be slick?

They had watched the first two episodes when she fell asleep. Paul was getting into the show, he liked Serena and disliked Blair, a lot but Serena seemed good. He felt a pressure on his shoulder then and glanced over at Fin, whose head had fallen to rest on his shoulder.

He glanced around her room then, wanting to be nosy. Posters covered one wall and photographs covered another, when he stood carefully, sliding her head down to the pillow he realised they were pictures of wolves. He was there, dancing in the snow in his wolf form. One of the photos had a circled around him with a question mark above it and he paused, wondering for a moment if she had figured it out, but that was impossible, Harry Clearwater said that she and Bella had no clue it as the wolf pack and Jacob Black that had taken the bloodsucker out. He pulled the covers over her before he left, taking the dishes out into the kitchen and then before he departed, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. He phased into his wolf form once he was deep enough into the treeline that if Will had watched him, he wouldn’t have seen Paul transform into a gigantic wolf. Instantly, his brothers' voices filled his head, questioning him on what it was like, if he had confessed to his imprint yet. Paul scoffed at their thoughts, it would be a while still before he had such courage.


End file.
